


HGSS Story Searches

by QueenPanda44



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 10:22:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18140957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenPanda44/pseuds/QueenPanda44
Summary: Please help me find these two HG/SS stories I forgot to bookmark!Cross-posted on FanFic.net





	HGSS Story Searches

**Author's Note:**

> I unfortunately don't remember the names of either story or their aurthors. I have tried to re-find them so many times both here and FanFic with no avail, so any help would be greatly appreciated!

The first story I’m looking for I believe has many chapters. I don't remember the begining of the story or the plot since I read it last year. I also don’t remember if this story was truly a HG/SS pairing or if SS was paired with someone else but either way it was told from mostly, or at least the parts I remember, his POV. 

•  
• 

What I do remember is the end being like an epilogue or something to do with Hermione, Severus, Remus, Sirius, Harry, Ginny, Luna, Kingsley, Lucius, and Draco (possibly Neville and the other Weasleys) being really good friends.

And their kids, like 5 or more, are all playing in a room together while their parents are in the other room catching up. The kids end up feeding Lucius' new wife (either he divorced Narcissa or she died, I forgot), who happened to try to surprise the children in her animagus form (also forgot her form), a potion in a dog bowl that might have been Sirus'. I think it was a purple/pink lust potion or something with similar qualities, that (Severus’?) kids either found or made.

This results in the animagus kinda being in a not fully lucid state. So the kids end up throwing a bunch of stuff over her to try and hide what they did to her. [At this point Luna's daughter goes and gets the Invisibility Cloak that happened to be in the house.] Then the parents come in to see what the noise is about and find them looking guilty and throwing more stuff on the pile. Severus investigates the potion and I think Draco's son is called Scorpius, in this fic, who ends up screeching because he's nervous or scared. At this point the potion has been identified by Severus but he doesn't actually say anything. I think he passes it to Remus and Kingsley. 

Then Lucius comes in and asks the gathered group of adults if anyone has seen his new wife because she was going to surprise the kids. The kids look even guiltier and more screaming ensues. Lucius happens to finally notice the pile and realizes his wife is under it. The last thing I remember from this story was Severus locking Lucius and his wife in the room and warding and silencing in order not to scar his children.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The second story I’m looking for I think it was like 6-9ish chapters, possibly more, but they were kinda lengthy.

•  
•

Hermione brings Severus to St. Mungo's. They aren't currently together. Hermione helps out at St. Mungo's and helps treat Anthony Goldstein who had some sort of leg injury I believe. I don't remember if she helps heal Severus or not.

Somewhere down the line Harry convinces Hermione to go talk to Severus to get him to talk with Harry. Meanwhile Severus is weak, isn't allowed to use his magic, and very slowly recovering. They have him pretty much locked in his room with an Auror to guard his door (there’s still some Death Eaters on the loose I think). The staff is kinda playing a game with him with a tea set. Since Severus is weak, his hands are always shaking, so he doesn't try to make/drink the tea because he knows he'll just get it all over himself and let the staff win. Hermione comes and talks to him every week I think and she bring up the idea to create a spell to heal cursed wounds like her arm and his neck and Severus kinda helps her. She is still with Ron but not fully happy with him anymore. And ends up breaking up with him sometime later.

Further into the story Hermione decides to go find her parents in Australia. She has to go to a special place to get an international portkey and right before she leaves Harry gives her his Invisibility Cloak to use. When she arrives goes to a motel or something near her parents. I think the next day she goes to her parents and returns their memories but it didn't turn out the way she hoped. They are angry with her. I think she leaves their house but tell them she is staying for a little while at the motel and will come back soon and (I think) shows them newspapers about the war. The next time she visits no progress has been made and she gets really upset and decides to apparate in the state she is in. She ends up on a hill or cliff in the rain, under Harry's invisibility cloak, missing a finger. She got splinched and left her pinky in her parents living room. Hermione either owls Severus or she gets one from him and it mentions her finger and coming back to England.

(This is now near the end/last couple chapters or so)  
She somehow ends up getting her pinky finger back and has to get an emergency portkey in the middle of the night back to London. When she gets back she goes to St. Mungo's, where the healer that she was working with in the beginning of the fic, reattached her finger. Afterwards I think Death Eaters arrive and Hermione finds her way back to Severus' room, wearing the cloak. When a Death Eater finds Severus' room, he makes Hermione her under the cloak in hopes to keep her safe. I believe the Death Eater's name was Augustus Rookwood and Severus taunts him by using a nickname like Gussy, Rooky, Woody or something like that. Rookwood places Severus into a full body bind and then starts to torture him with, I believe, Bellatrix's cursed knife. Hermione starts to fight back with Severus giving her advice here and there. She ends up with a laceration on one of her legs because it got exposed long enough for Rookwood to take a shot at it. I think the fight ends by Hermione disarming Rookwood and putting him in a full body bind. Meanwhile a group of Aurora are trying to break through the wards Rookwood placed on the door. Hermione uses her untested spell to heal a few injured on Severus but doesn't heal all so the Aurors aren't suspicious. And that's all I remember.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, any help would be very much appreciated!


End file.
